User blog:Mckenna jlegdsf/this a love story about clare and eli
Me and Eli have dating for about five week so i thought it would be best if we told my parents that we are dating Eli thought it would be a good thing because we have been dating a long time so we went in the living holding hands " clare who is this and why are u two holding hands who know that we do not want u to to have a boyfriend" my mom said " mom dad i like u to meet Elijah but he goes by Eli and we have been dating for about five weeks" " and what is this boys last name may i asked"" he asked " my last is goldsworthy" he said " well it is so nice to meet u clare may i talk to u i kitchen please?" he asked me " sure dad hold on Eli i well be right back" i said " yes dad what is it?" i asked " get that boy out of our house right know "he said " why dad" i asked " because i do want u to date a boy like he just is two much a boy boy so get him out know!" he said " dad u may think that he not right for me but he is we both like poems and writing stories so if u think that i should not date him well don't care i love him" i said " just get him out know"he said " fine dad" i said " Eli u have to leave my parents said do not want me to date but i said i don't care what they think becuase i like u alot." i said " well i have to go anyways so i well see u tomorrow at school do u want me to u up" he asked. " sure bye" i said i hugged him and he left i went inside to my parents " mom why did u not say anything to dad about me and Eli i love him so much and u guys do not want me to date him i don't care i love him so much and i don't care want u 2 think of him."i said and then i ran up to my room fall asleep and had a dream about me and eli " so sweet heart to u say we leave this party and go some where else" said Eli " i dont think so young boy my daughter is to go for u so go away" my dad said " dad what the heck he is not bab for me he is so sweet" i siad " i want u to stay away from my daughter eli she is 2 goood for u and u are just to emo."my dad said " fine and sir i am not alll that emo ok" eli siad but i could not stay away from him i went to the greaden and i told him to ment me here and he came and i told him no matter what hppens i welll always be here for u becuase i like u alot and one day he ran to me and got door on one neen and he said " well u marry me clare?" u did not have asked me too times " yes i well marry u eli." and we lived hppy ever afer.then i t was morning and i went to school every thing was ok trill i saw eli " whats wrong eli" i asked " would u be my gitlfriend aaain we kinda broke up last night becuase of your parents" he said " of course i well be yoour girlfriend agian eli like i siad last night i like u alot"i said it has been five mouthes know we were so in love but one day we were walking in the hallway to his car and we saw jennna crying with k.c "jenna whats wrong?" i asked " i am pregnant" see said " who is the father" eli asked " i am" k.c said " what are u 2 going to do" i said " i am giving it up for adoption i just am too young for children right know i am only 15"jenna said still crying " it well be just fine jenna trust me"i said " thanks clarebear and eli i really thought u well be mad at me"jenna siad " why in the world would we be mad at u being pregnat and if u mean about us being mad becuase k.c the father no i am not mad and nither is eli we well be here forr u the whole time so dont worry about that even thought u shole k.c from me i do ot hate you"" thanks clare"k.c said " i guess we well see u tommrow o and by the way how long have u been pregnant jenna" eli aksed " about 28 weeks can u tell" "yea i can toately tell that u are pregnent"eli said " so what is it is it a boy or a girl jenna" i asked nicely " it is a girl and we are naming it mckenna lane Guthrie-Middleton u like"she said " i love it it is so pretty"i said " so bye you guys i have to get home before my mom and dad go crazy see yea" i said and we went outsiade " wow i cant believe that eli"i said " nither can i" eli said "well here it is see u later eli love u" i said " love u 2" eli said we kissed for about ten seconds and then i gave him a hug goodbye.i wenmt in my housse and told ali to get her butt over here know " yes i am clare know is it" ali asked " jenna is pengent and k.c is the fater they are naming it mckenna lane guthrie-middleton"i said " you are kining right please tell me you are joking" ali siad " no i am not joking it is all true she is 28 weeks prengent" i said " o my god how many know" ali asked "me,eli,k.c,jenna, and u dont tell anyone please." i said " dont worry i wont tell a sole clare" ali said then she left i am was still in my room when i started to cry." why oes he have to be the father just why"i sai to myself. when i got to school saw everyone laughing at jenna and saying to jenna that she was a slut " jenna are u okay how didd everyone find out" i asked " it was sav he told the whold school i guess that there are videos cramas every where " jenna said " it well be just fine people were proplty going to find out anyways jenna" i said " thnaks clare well i well see u around."jenna said eigh weeks later she had her babyit was pounds and 11 inches. ahe wass very cute she look just like k.c and jenna said i am the god-mother and eli is the god-father we were so happy. so 6 years later it was mckenna birthday her b-day her b-day was august 26 it was a good b-day me and eli are still boyfriend and girlfriend so one day at school he asked me if i would marry him " yes yes i well marry u"he gave the ring to and i put it on my finger. Category:Blog posts